Back braces for the correction of curvature of the spine (scoliosis) have been known for more than a hundred years.
Beginning about 1946, the Milwaukee Brace was developed, to provide an apparatus whereby some types of scoliosis can be treated without surgery.
The Milwaukee Brace consists of a neck ring, having attached pads for directing pressure against the occiput and the chin, and a pelvic girdle. These two sections originally were joined by two upright metal bars in front and two behind. Turnbuckles in the center of these metal uprights permitted increasing amounts of distraction to be applied.
In the late 50's and early 60's the Milwaukee Brace came into increasing use in an ambulatory method of correcting spinal curves in growing children.
Improvements in the Milwaukee Brace have been made over the years. The present Milwaukee Brace (prior to the present invention) consists of a pelvic girdle, two uprights in the back and one upright in the front, all of which are adjustable. A throat pad is connected to the ciphalad portion of the uprights. To this are attached the throat mold and the occiput.
The present invention relates to still further improvement in the Milwaukee type of brace, wherein the neck ring, and the upper segments of the anterior and posterior bars, are eliminated.
Corset types of braces having no neck ring have previously been known, but such corset type braces are made completely of plastic and are not really of the Milwaukee type because they lack metal uprights. They are of only limited usefulness, being applicable only for the treatment of "low curve" backs as distinguished from the "high curve" backs to which the Milwaukee Brace, and the improved brace of the present invention, may be applied for treatment.